Unexpected
by i was not magnificent
Summary: This whole day was unexpected. First Miley gets into an accident, BillyRay and Tish are apoligising to ME and I'm telling Miley I still love her with everything in me. --- Niley Oneshot.


"Miley, where you wanna go now?" Emily shouted, riding her pink bike down the street with me on the left. I laughed seeing her dirty blond hair flowing out behind her. Her black sunglasses were placed on top of her head, under the blowing hair. She wore a white t shirt, with Areopostale written on it. A long black scarf was also blowing out behind her becasue of the speed we were going down the hill. Her legs that were wearing jeans pushed hard on the pedals of the bike, odviously wanting to get to the end of the street before me. I also raced down the hill, wearing almost the same thing as her. Jeans, pink t shirt, grey jacket, and my favorite red scarf. But my hair was tyed up into a ponytail. I hated how airborne it could get. I laughed again at Emily, and not answering her question, I pushed the pedals on my purple bike harder until I was speeding infront of her, leaving her behind in dust.  
"Okay...you win. Now...tell me where we're going next. And you how you pedalled so fast!" I laughed as Emily still heaved from trying to catch up with me.  
"You haven't went on a tour where you're forced to dance around and sing at the same time. AND you never come to pilates with me. No wonder you're breathing so hard. Okay, lets go to Royal and Dutchess. I need a new dress." Emily nodded and I hopped back onto my bike and started pedalling harder, luaghing at her still trying to climb onto hers.

-xox-

We arrived at the street beofre Royal and Dutchess, and made the papparazi happy by posing for them for a second.  
"So what kind of dress is it going to be?" I asked, pushing the yellow botton to cross the street. LA streets were wide and full of traffic. This was going to take a few minutes.  
"Purple definatley. Nothing formal, more like what I would wear to the MMVA's or something. Oh by the way, I'm going with him to the MMVA's next month. And maybe even some shoes and stuff to go with it. What bout you?" Miley asked. I looked down, not bothering to show a fake smile. Justin was nice and all, but like the other Niley fans, I thought Nick was better for her. I liked Nick better too. That would be so huge if anybody found that out. Not even Miley knew my preference yet. But I forgot about fighting with her about him and answered her wquestion.  
"I don't know. Maybe a cute sundress or something. Mitchel and me are going to be out all summer long in the parks or something." I msiled thinking about Mitchel. We had been going out now for two months, and no one knew. It sucked we couldn't be out in public, but the show said we could finally let people find out in the summer.  
"I can't beleive it's already almo-" I broke off watching Miley stop paying attention to me and dash on her bike across the street. Looking at the lights, it was still green from where we were crossing. I picked up my bike in panic, watching Miley almost half way across the street. She suddenly stopped, hearing the honks. Looking around herself, she saw the cars zoom past her, not bothering to stop to let a sixteen year old girl get off the busy street. But one thing Miley didn't see was a car full of drunk colledge kids, going to 5 times the speed limit, not seeing a scared girl in the middle of a busy LA street.  
"MILEY!!!" I screeched, before I heard a shreik, the metal of the car hiting more metal, and flesh.

-xox-

"OH MY GOD!!!" I screamed crying. I chucked my bike down and ran into the street, NOW the cars had stopped. She lay buried under the car, and her bike, both pinning her to the ground.  
"Get off of her! SOMEONE CALL 911!!!" I cried, and some people crowded around me. I heard whispers and gasps, while I knealt by her and cried. There was a puddle of blood under her head, and I could see the car's tires were over her left arm and right leg. It started backing up, about to go over her again.  
"DONT BACK UP YOU IDIOTS! DRIVE FORWARD AN INCH AND GOT OFF HER BODY!!!" I screeched, while the drunkards obediantly did what I said. The police and amblulance came quickly, and lifted the car and bike off her, with the help of the drunks. They began putting her into a stretcher and checking her up, and I held her hand as tight as I could, hoping she would wake up. They lifted her in, and I followed, not noticing their objecting glares.

-xox-

"And here you go" I smiled at the screaming fangirls, while I signed some more posters, ipods, shoes, and even a bra. Joe and Kevin laughed looking at it. We were at a signing at the LA mall, with hundreads of fans waiting in line. I continued to sign more things, before i felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Big Rob.  
"Nick? Someone on the phone. Whoever it is, is crying." Confused, I smiled at a fangirl who as waiting for me, and took teh phone. I got up from the table, Joe and Kevin automatically following. I heard Big Rob explainging that we would be back in 2 minutes, before I walked into a empty hallway and held the phone to my ear.  
"Hello?" I asked, confused at who was sobbing on the other side.  
"Ni-ni-nick! Miley!" I recognized the voice of Emily, who I haven't talked to in months.  
"Emily? Whats wrong?" I asked, worried. Why was she crying?  
"Mi-Miley got hit b-by a car, and she lost a-a lot of blood. Ju-just come to hospital. Pl-please." She cried some more, and I dropped the phone. Joe saw my horrified expression, and picked up the phone. Emily must have told him too, becasue he dropped the phone as well. While Kevin was asking Emily what happened, I tried to digest what I was told. Miley...bike...accident...blood...ambulance...hospital. Tears poured out while Joe dragged me in my stunned state, and Kevin went and explained to the fans why we were leaving. The gasps and "AWH's of the fans were the last thing I heard before Joe shoved me into the car.

-xox-

"EMILY" I shouted, ignoring the glares and "SSHH"s of the nurses in the hallway. She sat in the waiting room, with Miley's parents, stitting beside her. She stood up seeing me, and gave all three of us a hug, and my parents.  
"What happened?" I demanded, holding onto her shoulders. I wasn't speechless anymore, more mad, about someone hurting Miley. My Miley.  
"I don't know...she just cr-crossed the road. An-and it was still gr-green. And those stu-stupid colledge kids...It's all my fault!" she cried, breaking down in my arms again. Joe and Tish took her back to her seat, and I nodded to BillyRay and Tish. I know they didn't exactly like me, for what I did to Miley last year. I walked over stunned, to the far side of the waiting room, not anting to talk to anyone.  
A doctor came out half an hour later, with a solemn look on his face.  
"Cyrus?" he asked, while all 8 of us stood up.  
"We are going to have to perform surgery on her skull and the lower part of her neck. When the car hit her, a few pieces of glass flew from the car and cut into her very deeply. And she fell directly down on her head. There are two rib cage bones completely broken. Her right leg and left arm were ran over by the car, so they are broken as well. Other than that, there are some more cuts and bruises." He paused and looked around, probably for a reaction. We just sat there crying in silence, except for Tish.  
"Will she be alright?" she asked, scared to death. The doctor didn't say anything for a moment, scaring everyone even more.  
"Well...she hit the concrete straight in the back of her head. She could have cracked her skull, but if she makes it through surgery, she'l be fine." The girls started crying again, and so did I. She could be dead for all I know right now And I haven't told her I still love her. With everything I had.  
"We are letting three people go meet her while we prepare for the surgery. So who'll it be?" he asked looking around. I turned around on my seat, my back facing them. I wouldn't be picked. It'll be Miley's parents, and Emily probably. Why would I get picked? I didn't even know why Emily called me here in the first place. Why not Justin? BillyRay interupted my thoughts, and completely surprised me.  
"Nick...Whould you like to go in? I don't think I could handle it, and you are one of her best friends." I was in awe for a second. This whole day was totally unexpected. First Miley gets run over, and now BillyRay is letting me see her instead of him. They kept staring at me, and I slowly nodded. Whispering a small thank you to them, I followed the doctor to Miley's room.  
"You have 5 minutes." I nodded to the nurse before walking over to Miley, laying uncouncious in the hospital bed. Her beautiful face was streacked with blood, the rest of her body covered by the thin blanket. But I could see her body laying limp under it, making me wanna cry.  
"Hey Smiley...You're scaring the heck out me right now. But you still look beautiful as always. Emily's crying her eyes out right now, blaming herself. I don't really know why I'm here right now instead of Justin. But umh I'm glad Emily called me. And that BillyRay and Tish let me come meet you, otherwise I probably would have screamed wanting to meet you. So uh....you gotta make it through the surgery, and wake up. Cause we all need you." I paused and stood up, leaning over her. I might never be able to do this again, so might as well right now.  
"I need you..." I whispered before placing my lips onto hers.

-xox-

We sat in the waiting room, the doctor now performing the surgery. A lot of fans had seen us, but only waved a bit, seeing how upset right now. They'll probably be waiting outside the hospital door, wanting an autograph or picture the minute we get out. Atleast they were't bothering us right now. I had noticed that when Nick came out from meeting Miley, his cheeks were as red as tomatoes. I had went to see her, but didn't last a minute. It was my fault, if I hadn't called out to her sooner, she would've been able to make it back to the other side. All I could do know was pray.  
"Em?" Or talk to Nick. I looked over and saw Nick staring at me, and went over and sat by him. He was looking at his hands, with tears dripping down. Broke my heart. He still loved her, and all Miley could see was Justin. Stupid Justin...  
"Yeah Nick?"  
"I just wanted to ask...why you called me. Not that I'm not grateful. But why not Justin? Cause he's like her boyfriend and all." I smiled at his question, deciding I was going to tell him the truth.  
"Well, okay you know how Miley's dating him right?" I mentally slapped my head, I was such a blonde. Ofcourse he knew!  
"Sorry. But the truth is, I always liked you better with ehr than Justin. He;s making her big headed. Like she can do anything she wants and she'll get away with it. It's not her fault. He's telling her all this shit. That she's better than everyone. I just don't like him at all. And you've always been a better friend to her, excluding last year." I saw him wince. Well they were huge jerks last year. Ignoring her and everything. This year ahd gotten better, surprisingly.  
"Well thank for calling me." He smiled an inch and I nodded, smiling a bit too. But I knew we both couldn't really smile til Miley came out of that surgery fine.

-xox-

"Cyrus?" The doctor cam out of the surgery room, and took off his mask covering his mouth. He was smiling.  
"Is she okay?" asked Emily. I couldn't speak, I was so nervous. I just ran my hand through my bushy hair, while he talked.  
"She made it through the surgery just fine. It'll be 6 or 7 months for the bones to heal completely, but she will be okay. She is still uncouncious from the sedatives, but she'll weake up in a day or two." Everyone got suddenly excited, Emily even gave me a hug. Laughing, I hugged back, and gave TIsh and BillyRay one too.  
"Uh Nick? I just wanted to say sorry. We've been unfair to you. You and Miley are friends now, and we gotta trust that what happened last year won't happen again. We're just really overprotective of her, so don't take any hostility personal." BillyRay smiled, and I nodded, grateful.

-xox-

"NICK! MILEY WOKE UP! COME OVER HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN." demanded Emily. I laughed into the phone, and stepped on the gas pedal.  
"Already on my way."

-xox-

"Oh Em Gee she wants to see you!" Go go go go!" I urged him, but he stopped and held up his hand stopping me.  
"Emily, if I tell you something, you PROMISE not to tell?" I nodded my head up and down like a bobble head. He leaned over, probably not wanting the others to hear.  
"When I went to go meet Miley yesterday before the surgery...I kissed her."  
"YOU WHAT!?" I screamed, before slapping my hand over my mouth. Everyone in the waiting room stared at me, but went back to reading their magazines in a second.  
"You what?" I whispered, still shocked. He nodded, smiling a little.  
"But why?" I asked, smiling really big. Not my fault I thought they should get back together.  
"I thought it might be the last chance for me...so I kissed her. She didn't feel it or anything anyway. She was uncouncious remember?" I nodded sadly, she'll probably wanna see Justin or something after this.  
"Forget about that. Now GO in there and win her BACK!" I whispered, pushing him into the direction of her room.

-xox-

I walked into Miley's room, suddenly nervous. What if the impossible had happened? What if she knew I kissed her? I felt a knot in my stomach tighten seing her in her gown and bed. There was a bandage wrapped around her head from hitting the concrete road, right leg and left arm in a cast, and I could see her stomach was in a bandage too. I would hate having so much plaster on me. Her face lit up seeing me come through the door.  
"Nick!" she excalimed, reaching out her good arm, with a few cuts, out towards me. I msiled and reached over and hugged her, feeling the bandages under my hand.  
"How are you?" I breahed, sitting down on a stiff chair beside her. She chucked her magazine onto the beside table as hard as she could, still weak from the sedatives.  
"Well I hate all this plaster covering my body. And it smells a lot like lemon wax and show polish in here. And the food is really bland. But other than that I feel fine." Still hyper Miley I see.  
"So you don't mind if I ask why you rode onto the street when cars were still crossing?" She looked down and laughed to herself, I didn't get why.  
"I just saw a car cross the street from the corner of my eye, and I thought it was our turn to go. And those stupid people didn't ever stop to let me off the street. Those stupid colledge kids." I laughed at her childness, and looked around the room, that was now filling with awkwardness.  
"So how's Justin?" I asked, not really caring what he was doing.  
"In New York, photoshoot. Why you ask?" I shrugged uneasily.  
"Just wondering." Miley nodded and went bacck to looking at her magazine. I stood up and walked a few steps, but she called out behind me.  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. I nodded nervous, and sat back down onto my chair.  
"Before the surgery, did...did you...you know...kissme?" My eyes shot up from the floor to Miley. She was looking straight at me, surprisingly not in a mad way. She was calm, and wanted an answer. I could tell.  
"Would you be mad if I did?" I asked slowly, expecting her to blow up at me. She had a boyfriend, and I was stupid enough to kiss her. What was wrong with me? No seriously, tell me. Looking at her again, she was smiling. I was officially confused.  
"No. I guess not. I think that's why I made it through the surgery. I guess it woke me up or something. Thank you..." she whispered. My heart broke, she really didn't want to get back together.  
"I know you might get mad or upset, but I miss you Miley. Like not as a friend, but as a girlfriend. And I know you're with Justin and I'm fine if you want to be with him, but know that you'll always have me. No matter what." Looking up, Miley's face was a giant O, but with the sides of her mouth curled up a bit. Even a tear rolled down her cheek. I got up, and wiped it away, before Tish came into the room.  
"Miley? Justins on the phone. Wanna talk to him?" My face fell, and I smiled at Miley, and got up to leave. Ofcourse she would. We weren;t together or anything. Just becasue I told her I still loved her.  
"Nick, wait. Mom, tell him I'm with a very special friend. Please?" I looked back in shock, to see Miley staring at me with a big smile on her face.  
"A very special friend." She whispered. Tish smiled surprisingly, and walked out of the room, at the same time, Emily came in running and squealing.  
"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me you guys are back together!" she demanded. I answered her question. By kissing Miley.

-xox-

"Can't beleive we're missing the MMVA's!" Miley whined, watching the award show on TV with me. I smilled and kissed her head. We continued watching everyone on the screen. Pink performed, Lil Wayne, and Joe and Kevin accepted awards for Miley. They gave a little shout out to her too.  
"Miley, I know you're watching this with Nick right now! So congrats, and get better already!" I laughed with Miley while the show continued. I read over my signature on her cast, apparently it was her favorite one.

**"When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me, everythings alright"  
****ILY Miles,  
****Your prince Charming,  
****Nick (L)**

* * *

HEY people. :) Awh I loved this** ONESHOT**. Sorry, I have other stories I wanna work on that people really are waiting for. Maybe when I finish the other stories. :) Anyways, enjoy this! I suck at writing. But review?

XoXo NileyRules (L)


End file.
